


Churromatsu and the Churros.

by Literallyy



Category: Churros - Fandom, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: BL, BL Matsu, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyy/pseuds/Literallyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Churromatsu fanfiction ever. Your very welcome. </p><p>Join Choromatsu and his awkward obsession with churros on wild adventures that'll make you wonder</p><p> </p><p>why.</p><p> <br/>Why is this a thing.</p><p> JUST UPDATED!! CHURROS IN EDUCATION IS HERE!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! The almighty churromatsu!
> 
>  
> 
> I regret nothing.

One day, Osomatsu and his brothers went to the fair. Needless to say, Choromatsu had never tried a churro before so his big brother shouted him and his brothers a churro each.

Choromatsu looked for at the churro, he studied it well and thorough. 

"So... This? This is a churro?" He sniffed it and inhaled some sugar

"Yeah?" Choromatsu was coughing intensly, Karamatsu patted him on the back

"OH LOOK! IS THAT NYAA-CHAN?" He yelled, Choromatsu glared at his brother. Osomatsu grinned 

"Eat up Churromatsu!" Choromatsu coughed out the grain sugar and looked up 

"Haha very funny Dumbassmatsu... He replied sarcastically. Choromatsu took a bite out of it. His life was complete, He felt like all his problems were solved.

"This..." Osomatsu grinned, swiping his index finger under his nose

"Good?" Choromatsu ate the rest in one bite 

"ITS PERFECT" He yelled, grabbing Osomatsu's shirt collar. He licked the sugar off his lips

"I WANT MOREEEEEEE" Churromatsu screeched in his brother's face. Osomatsu was shaky, giving him the other 5 churros. Choromatsu snatched them off him and chomped them down, one by one.

"Uh... Choro-" Ichimatsu put his hand on Todomatsu's shoulder 

"Lets just see where this goes first." He said with a sly smile. Choromatsu went wild. Anyone with a churro in sight was dead. Churromatsu stole all the churros from everyone.He scratched, punched, kicked EVEN bit to get his hand on the glorious churros. No one could stop the wild man. He's unCHURRABLE!! 

"Give me the churros or the kid gets it." Choromatsu grabbed a random kid and threatened him with a churro to the throat. The lady gave him a weird stare and gave him the churros. He snatched the off her and ran off. 

"ALL THE CHURROS ARE MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He yelled 

"Should we do anything?" Karamatsu asked 

"Call the police?" Todomatsu suggested 

"No, No young ones. Just wait! Its coming!" Osomatsu grinned. Choromatsu got slower and slower, getting fuller and fuller. He fell to the ground.

"G-Guys...?" He huffed and struggled. Karamatsu ran to his side 

"Bruzzar! Are you okay?" He asked

"Ch-Churros... Their... Everywhere..." Osomatsu looked down at him and laughed 

"Great job Chorofappyski. You officially earned a new name. Churromatsu"  Choromatsu groaned and laid his head on the concrete.

"I'm not dealing with your shit... Not today Osomatsu..." Choromatsu lay down on his side and cried.


	2. CHURROMATSU: DRUNK CHURROS

It was a cold winter's night. After a long day being shitty NEETs, Osomatsu and his brothers relax Chibita's oden stand for a night off.

"Another bottle Chibita" Osomatsu banged the empty beer bottle on the table, Chibita groaned 

"Damnit you idjit! Don't put it down so hard!" He snatched the bottle off him, Karamatsu slumped in his chair 

"Osomatsu..... *Hic* I-I'mmmmmm *Hic* Boreeeeeeeeeedddd.... " He slurred, hiccuping after every word, Todomatsu slammed his hand on the table

"G-Guys..... Ineedtotakeashit...." The youngest said, his brothers could barely distinguish his words because his lack of syllables. Ichimatsu smacked Jyushimatsu's butt 

"I totally ship us..." He whispered, Jyushimatsu kissed Ichimatsu, He blushed.

"HARDTY!" He yelled, Choromatsu stood up

"I can't deal with all your drunk shit today." Chibita pulled out a sugary,brown, doughnut like item. Choromatsu's eyes lit up

"I-Is that..." Chibita licked his lips, The brothers except Karamatsu and Choromatsu were laughing. He looked at Chibita then at the Churro.

"Ch-Churro?" Karamatsu held Choromatsu down 

"Don't *Hic* you *Hic* even *Hic* dare.... *Hic* " Choromatsu started drooling as Chibita looked a bite out of the hot churro. Steam released as the doughnut was bit into. Choromatsu couldn't take the tension any longer. He jumped up on the table and grabbed Chibita by the neck

"GIVE IT! GIVE IT TO ME" He yelled, Chibita screamed,Karamatsu grabbed Choromatsu's legs 

"I swear to God Churromatsu" He attempted to trip him 

"Let go of Chibita and I wont kill you" Karamatsu smacked his brother butt, Churromatsu bit the churro out of chibita's hand and threw him down, turning to Karamatsu

"Not cool Shittymatsu!" He snapped

"No,its not cool to hurt the innocent!" Karamatsu stood beside his brother and grabbed the neck of his hoodie, throwing him onto the ground ( For someone who ships these guys quite a lot, its pretty heartbreaking ;-; )

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" His brother chanted, Choromatsu got up and huffed, Karamatsu was probably the most stable out of all the brothers, He had only had 2 bottles while the rest had 4-5 bottles, including Choromatsu. 

"I-I don't want to fight you" Karamatsu pleaded, Choromatsu threw a drunk punch, stumbling upon Karamatsu's dodge. He snatched another bottle from the counter and chugged it down. Karamatsu slowly stepped back 

"Ch-Churro-m-matsu... P-Please... D-Dont..." Churromatsu held up the bottle over his own head and stumbled towards karamatsu with an insane smiled on his face.

"Lights out for you Shittymatsu..." He smashed the empty bottle over Karamatsu's head. He collapsed at the touch of glass. Shards scattered all over the brother, leaving blood dripping from every corner of Karamatsu's body. Everyone went silent, even insane Churromatsu. He looked down at Karamatsu and fell to his knees. 

"I-I'm sorry.." Karamatsu remained unconscious, his breathing was slow and sign of life was minimal. Churromatsu burst into tears.

"I'm sorry big brother!" He laid his head down of Karamatsu's chest and cried.

 

( ITS SET, EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER CHURROMATSU HAS TO CRY AT LEAST ONCE. OKAY I'MM GONNA GO CRY NOW TOO. BYE)


	3. CHURROMATSU: KARACHURRO

Author note: I'M MAKING KARAMATSU RIGHT-HANDED AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ITS KARACHURRO TIME BABY!!

 

It has been 2 weeks now since the 'Churro incident' happened. Karamatsu was remaining well. He had been coping okay but still had stitches and his right arm in a sling which made it difficult to continue on with life. He had suffered minor injuries to the chest,throat and stomach but the majority of damage were to his parietal lobe (The back of the head) and right arm. The doctor had told him that he would be in the sling for two months straight. Karamatsu had giant cuts on the back of his head, making it harder to sleep and do everyday activities.  Despite the incident, he still communicated Choromatsu as per usual. The man was an easy forgiver and understood that he did it drunkness, not purposely.

 

Choromatsu held the spoon full of pumpkin soup near Karamatsu's mouth.

"C'mon now Kara, you gotta eat" The older brother rolled his eyes

"Bruzzar, please stop trying to treat me like a child. Then i'll take it" Choromatsu slouched slightly and nodded. Karamatsu opened his mouth as the slightly younger brother lowered in the soup. Osomatsu popped his head in

"Hey kids! Whats been happening!" He sat down next to the two younger brothers

"What does it look like?" Choromatsu answered in a sarcastic tone. Karamatsu gently lowered his head on the   
dining table. Honestly, he didn't want to be treated like this for the rest of the 6 weeks, Kara hated being treated like a kid and getting help from his younger brother. (( THAT HE FUCKING LOVESFGVHBHNJGHVFEVHBM )) 

Osomatsu ruffled Karamatsu's hair "Its okay buddy! Just 6 more weeks to go!~" Trying to sound as caring as possible, despite his annoying nature. Karamatsu groaned as he stared at the bowl. His arm throbbed heavily as it remained still.

"I hate this..." He mumbled, Choromatsu felt terrible about this. It was his fault his brother had ended up like this. It was all churromatsu's fault. He swore to never buy or eat a churro again after the incident. 

"I-I'm sorry Kara... I really am... I'll never forgive myself" Karamatsu looked up at his heavy hearted brother, giving a faded smile.

"I-Its okay, Its not your fault... Its probably mine, attempting to intrude but getting myself hurt instead" Jyushimatsu popped his head through the entrance.

"Osomatsu Nii-san? Me,Ichimatsu and Todomatsu are going to play some pachinko, would you like to join?" Osomatsu wanted to remain in caring and calm mood but as soon as he heard the word 'pachinko' he couldn't help himself. 

He joltily stood up "I-I'll come!" desperately trying to keep calm. 'Pachinko' is like a trigger word for the brother. No matter what mood he's in, whether he's sad or sexual, the word will instantly change everything.

Choromatsu nodded as a sign of approval as the slightly older brother sulked. Osomatsu grinned

"I'll win just my little brothers!" Karamatsu looked up and smiled slightly.

"Th-Thank you brother..." As the eldest and three younger brothers had left the house, the two older brothers had been left. ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) (How is this gonna turn churro-y you ask? Tbh idk. I think i might just make this a normal chapter, explaining about after the incident happened ^^)

Karamatsu stood up shakily, struggling with one arm to force himself up.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Choromatsu looked up 

"Do you want help getting dressed?" Karamatsu blushed slightly, looking down at his younger brother 

"U-Uhhh... W-Well if you don't feel uncomfortable that is?" Choromatsu gave a calming smile, trying to hide his deep blushing. His heart pumped faster as the thought race through his head.

"I'll be up with you in a second" The younger brother answered. He calmly waited for the brother to disappear up the stairwell.

"I-Its okay Choro, Calm down. Its just changing his clothes. Its not like your reenacting your favourite BL scene. J-Just clothes.." He started sweating heavily as he thought about it more and more. Staring intensely at the bowl of soup, trying to get the thought out of his head. a small period of time passed and Karamatsu became impatient.

"Bruzzar? Are you okay down there?" Choromatsu snapped out of his train of thought.

"Y-Yeah! S-Sorry" He stuttered, making his way up the stairs. The brother reached the room but didn't feel so worried, he was rather calm. Of course, Karamatsu was lying on the futon and staring the ceiling in boredom. Hearing the door open, he struggled to force himself up. His left arm was shaky trying to hitch his body weight.

"Lie back down, Its fine big bro!" Karamatsu was too tired to answer back, using one arm was tiring for the man so he flopped himself back onto the futon. Choromatsu carefully flicked through the clothes, trying to find Karamatsu's Pyjamas. Despite being sextuplets, the brothers had slightly different types of bodies. Osomatsu had a typical body, Karamatsu had a more of a broad body, Choromatsu's body shape is just that bit thinner and narrow, Ichimatsu had a bit bigger in the thigh area and stomach, Jyushimatsu was thin from top to bottom and Todomatsu had a more feminine body. ( Just takin' this body head cannon and putting it in my story because i love it!~ )

The pjs are always mixed up due to the brothers being too lazy to fix it up and just chuck them anywhere. Choromatsu picked up an extra large top and bottoms.

"Is this one yours?" He asked, Karamatsu looked up and shook his head 

"I've got a large shirt and medium pants"  Choromatsu looked closer, digging his head right into the closet. Checking every single size in shirt and pants. He found a large shirt, the only large shirt they had. The other sizes were either small, medium or extra large. Throwing the shirt at his brother jokingly.

"Is that yours?" Karamatsu smiled and nodded 

"I'm the only large so i guess! I'm gonna need some underpants too" Choromatsu gulped, his worried thoughts came back into his head. He wanted to help his brother with anything BUT underpants. Having a crush on his brother didn't make it any better. Choromatsu shakily looked though the cupboard, trying to find a medium pair of pants. He found a random pair and threw them at Karamatsu

"Those your?" Karamatsu looked at the tag

"Mmmmm Yeah! Also i'm an extra large in briefs!~" Choromatsu blushed deeply. Knowing his brothers underpants size is the equivalent of knowing the size of his crotch. He was scared to do this now, bailing out would be a good idea but he couldn't. It was his fault that his brother was like this, His older brother needed this help.

Choromatsu bent down to the undergarments section, quickly flicking through each size. Finding Karamatsu size underpants wasn't hard but was a relief either. He held them up in front of his brother.

"These are yours?" Karamatsu nodded, attempting to push himself up.

"N-No! Don't worry! Your stay down there."

"How can you put my clothes on though?" Choromatsu sweated 

"I'll do your shirt first, then you can get up." Karamatsu lifted up his single arm.Struggling to up the second, the arm just throbbed harder.

"Alrighty... How are we gonna do this..." Choromatsu lifted up Karamatsu hoodie, desperately trying not to look at his beautiful body. 

"Maybe start with the sleeves, so you can just slip it off easily"Karamatsu suggested. Choromatsu thought for a second, thinking of the logical ways that this could work. He could pull it right off him but that'll cause' the brother to lift up his arm. He could cut it? But then both Karamatsu and his mother would kill him. 

"Yeah i'll just do it your way" Choromatsu tugged on the sleeve 

"Now take your arm out of there and i'll try your left arm"

Choromatsu had a long hard think about the situation. He didn't want to cause any pain but he wanted to get it over and done quickly before he blows of embarrassment.

Choromatsu stretched the hoodie's sleeve slightly, making enough room for the cast to slip through the material. 

 

"Tell me if this hurts" Choromatsu carefully tugged on the sleeve, fidgeting the cast slowly through the material.

"Are you okay?" Karamatsu nodded silently, not showing any emotion. The brother was dying inside. The fact that his crush/brother was practically pinning him but not purposely, or so he thought.  

Choromatsu pulled up Karamatsu's shirt over his head, his heart was racing 100 miles per hour at this rate, so was his brother's. 

"Got it!" He said shakily. Karamatsu gave a satisfied smile, still mentally dying. Conversation was silent. Both brothers really didn't want to be in the situation right now, they would've rather stay as far away as possible from each other. These brothers had a different relationship as you probably would probably tell. Both brothers like each other but neither are too brave to admit it. 

 

Choromatsu NEETly (Sorry had to omf) folded the blue hoodie and put it off to the side. Unbuttoning the pyjama shirt, he studied ways he could possibly get the shirt on without causing harm or him 'touching' is brother. 

" Can you try sit up? " Choromatsu looked down at Karamatsu's tired face. The thoughts of worry had made the man tired. He could barely keep his eyes open. Choromatsu sighed, knowing this would have to happen one way or another.

" A-Alright I-I'll pick you up " He slid his hands on his brother's shoulder blades, his skin was warm, almost burning. Karamatsu was too tired to react, he was falling asleep in his brothers arms. Choromatsu gulped, carefully trying to push his brother up. His brother's muscular torso was no match for Choromatsu's scranwy biceps. Looking down at his brother, he wonder if maybe both his arms and legs could push him up. The brother changed his position so his legs and arms faced his brother shoulders.

"Okay, be quiet.. Don't wake him or hurt him.." Choromatsu put slight pressure on the brother's shoulders, managing to push him up in a slouched position. He quietly celebrated as he had successfully pulled up his brother without him waking up. He slipped the left sleeve on and flopped it back onto Karamatsu's side. Attempting the other side, he rolled up the sleeve to the cast's ending point so he wouldn't have to force the cast into the sleeve.The final step was to button up his shirt. Avoiding Karamatsu's body as much as possible, Choromatsu decided to button it from behind, a great idea, or so he thought.

Searching for the last button, Choromatsu patted gently around his torso, being careful not to hit Karamatsu's soft spot. He 'accidentally' brushed up against Karamatsu's stomach. He blushed intensely, almost screaming in both embarrassment and satisfaction. His heart pumped extremely fast as he leaned on the sleepy brother.  
Buttoning up each button, one by one, he finally reached the top, leaving at least one button undone, just like Karamatsu likes it.

( I WARN YOU, THIS IS GONNA GET BL MATSU AS FUCK. PLEASE CLICK AWAY IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS TYPE OF STUFF )

Choromatsu thought for a second, taking advantage of his tired state,he ran his hands down the brother's shirt, satisfied with every move made. He started sweating intensely as he explored his brother's body. He made his was down to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Karamatsu snorted slightly, but Choromatsu didn't notice. He was too focused on sexually touching his brother to be doing anything else.

"This is better then yaoi...." He murmured under his breath, slowly sliding his hand down to his brother crotch. Karamatsu quietly snorted awake, unaware on what was happening and unbalanced. He flopped onto his younger brother, noticing what he was doing. Choromatsu was at the stage where he was drooling and sweating in focus, nor was he worried that his big brother had just awoken. 

"M-Morning Kara... H-How was your sleep?" Karamatsu wasn't as worried as he should've been, he was just surprised. He felt satisfied but yet felt it wasn't right. ( ME RIGHT ABOUT NOW ) Karamatsu looked up at his seduced brother, making his way further and further through the body. 

"Ch-Choro?" Choromatsu wiped the drool off his mouth with his own hoodie, He looked down at his awaken brother.

"What are you doing?" Choromatsu snapped out of his 'sexual' mood, his face full of red and sweat. He quickly took his hands out of Karamatsu's pants and pulled himself away from the brother.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I am s-so sorry! I-I.. I-I-" He was cut off by Karamatsu sharp hushing 

"N-No.. I-Its okay.. I-I'm just unsure how to react..." ( To be honest, I basing Karamatsu more on myself, the only reason is because i see him being that person who doesn't mind that kind of stuff but prefers keeping it as a fantasised thing rather then real life, he doesn't freak out as much, probably cause' he's way older then me and has been around that kinda stuff already.)

Choromatsu gulped as he sat as far away from Karamatsu as possible. His brother came closer to him and put his hand on his knee

"I-Its okay, Don't worry about it." Choromatsu curled into a ball of embarrassment and started crying. He'd definitely never forgive himself this time.

 

DONE! MY GOD DONE! ITS FINALLY FINISHED! I'M SORRY THIS WASN'T A PROPER CHURROMATSU CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE WONT BE EITHER, ITS OKAY! YOU'LL STILL GET YOUR AWKWARD OBSESSED BROTHER! IT JUST WONT BE CHURROMATSU. OR KARAMATSU. 

OKAY I'M GONNA GO CRY IN THE CORNER NOW BYEEEE~


	4. PACHINKOMATSU: PUSHING ALL THE BUTTONS

Author note: I'M GONNA MOTHER FUCKING REGRET THIS SO BAD, PLEASE CALL THE MENTAL HOSPITAL, I'M GONNA NEED IT.

 

Meanwhile at Pachinko Dragon, neither any of the brothers were having any luck 

"Oh she's a sexy one, why don't you go turn her on?" Osomatsu pointed to a pachinko machine with a girl on it. Obviously the girl had just a bra and undies on. Todomatsu rolled his eyes

"Your fucking disgusting you know? Its a pinball machine. How can you even grope that?" Osomatsu grinned, swiping his index finger under his nose 

"Just you watch, i'll win big with that one"  He smoothly walked over to the machine, carefully studying it and how it functions.

"Go nii-san go!" Jyushimatsu chanted in the corner of Osomatsu's eye. He smiled

"Hey beautiful, your looking real sexy tonight" He slid his hand down the side of the machine, making his way down every single curve. He sat down on the red leather seat. Taking out 10,000 yen note from his wallet. 

"You wouldn't mind if just..." He lowered the note and some pinballs into the machine

"Lets get playing!" The girl said enthusiastically. (I actually barely know anything about pachinko so I'm just making them similar to the pokies? i know its a pinball machine but its just a bit confusing for myself still )

Osomatsu got comfortable in the seat, blocking every surrounding that could distract him from his focus. He watched as the pinballs loaded on the side.

"Alright baby, do me well!" he pulled the throttle, paying full attention to the machine. Letting go, he watched as the pinball bounced from one mushroom to another. Surroundings were fully blacked out, all focus was pulled to that one ball. The pinball swayed side to side, almost hitting the bottom of the machine.  As the eldest brother stared at the machine, his eyes started blurring out on him.

"You Win!" The digital girl squealed as coins and notes flowed out of the machine. Lights went off as Osomatsu snapped out of focus. At this time, all eyes were on him, including his younger brother's. 

"So.. You won huh?" Todomatsu evily grinned, looking at Jyushimatsu 

"Jyushimatsu, Octopus hold."

"No No No No No! Don't you even dare Jyushi! D-Do-" 

"Hai!" In a matter of seconds, Osomatsu was in a world of pain, his eyes filled with tears as money continuously rushed from the machine.

"You did it! You did it!" The digital female squealed as her bust bounced up and down. (( FUCK ITS JUST SO FUCKING AWKWARD MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME, IM A FEMALE TOO SO IT SHOULDN'T BE AS WEIRD BUT ITS JUST SO... WTF)) 

Osomatsu took a moment to stare at the girls boobs, the pain had gone away.

"Stupidest older brother..." Ichimatsu grinned at Jyushimatsu, patting him on the back. The eldest struggled to reach for the pachinko machine 

"I-If only... If only i could just.. grab her fucking boobs..." he groaned as Jyushi laughed

"Man Nii-san! Your funny when your in pain!" He exclaimed.

"Since you won! You get a special prize!" Osomatsu's heart beated faster, he had only assumed that the special prize was to see her naked breasts. ( FUCKING SHIT WHAT IS WRONG WITH MEEEEEE )  
Without a doubt, the brother flung his brother off his back and stumbled back to the pachinko seat. Ichimatsu and Todomatsu rushed to the young brother's side, trying to help the scared brother.

"W-What is it beautiful!" Osomatsu stuttered, panting for the sexy female. The pachinko girl took something out from behind, supposedly looking like she was taking off her bra. She blushed intensely, batting her eyelashes.

"I-I... I want to show you this..." She brought out a note that had hearts and pink writing all over it

"You dirty pervert. You'll never see my tits." It wrote, Osomatsu laughed shakily

"I-Is th-that it...? I-Is that all you wanted to show me...?" The machine shut off on its own. The brother burst into tears, banging the seat and chucking a childish tantrum.

"I JUST WANTED TO SEE SOME GORGEOUS BOOBS, IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT" He screamed. His younger brothers sighed 

"Alright dumbass, time to go home!" Todomatsu and Ichimatsu took one leg each and dragged the big brother home.

 

Author note: SO TIRED, SO SO TIREDDDDDD MY GOD THIS WAS REAL INTERESTING!  I QUITE LIKE PACHINKO GIRL X OSOMATSU BUT I THINK I'LL CONTINUE TO WORK ON THE CHURROMATSU ONES FROM NOW ON, I JUST FEEL LIKES THESE 2 CHAPTERS DEFEATED THE PURPOSE OF CHURRO X CHOROMATSU BUT ITS COOL, NEXT CHAPTER HE'LL BE BACK!! I'M GONNA GO CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP NOW, BYE.


	5. CHURROMATSU: CHURROS IN EDUCATION

Its been a year since everything has happened, surprisingly Choromatsu had found a job in teaching. Not surprisingly, his other brothers still remained NEETs but occasionally they would come into Choro's class and see how he's doing. Today it was his eldest brother's turn, Osomatsu to join in the fun.

 

Choromatsu walked in with a sophisticated jungle green suit with a jet black tie, laptop bag and a bunch of unfamiliar books. His big brother was already sitting in the back with his legs up on the table and swinging on his chair, wearing his casual 'Matsu' uniform. ( maxresdefault.jpg This is the uniform if you needed more of a description ^^)

 

"Good morning class" Choromatsu put his stuff down with a huff as the class responded with a groan. Mr. Matsuno/Choromatsu wasn't really the most favourited teacher, he was rather described as 'Rude', 'Annoying' and 'Oh. THAT teacher.'. He only wanted the best for his students but it seemed that his class had a hatred towards that attitude. 

"So today, We have a special guest! Its my big brother, Osomatsu" He pointed to the back desk but Osomatsu wasn't in sight. The class turned around 

"U-Uh.. Osomatsu?" A hand gripped his shoulder, Choromatsu jolted in fright

"Hey guys! Name's Matsuno. Osomatsu Matsuno. Mr. Matsuno must be your teacher! Wow i feel so sorry for you guys!" The class laughed and snickered as Choromatsu got mad fixing up his fake glasses. (Does Choromatsu really wear glasses? I mean they seem fake o3o)

"Thank you Osomatsu for those kind words. Now go sit before i tell them the time you had th-" Osomatsu covered his brother's mouth 

"Alright, Alright! I'll shut up!" He went to go back to his seat,attempting to get comfortable again.

"Welcome back to a new term, this term we'll be learning about the... wait for it... wait for it... Industrial Revolution!" The class groaned louder as Choromatsu fired the cheesy lingo. He grabbed a white board marker and wrote it on the board.

"So what do we already know about the London Industrial Revolution?" A brown haired girl put her hand up. This student was probably one of the few students that accepted Choromatsu's nature and considered him a great teacher. 

"Yes?" Choromatsu didn't really like favouriting students although this student was always contributing and likes having talks to him after class.

"It was about machinery taking over London's factories, making it easier for them to manufacture products but also making many loose their jobs." Choromatsu grinned

"Perfect explanation! Exactly what it was! Machinery taking over London's factories! Very good!" The girl smiled as Osomatsu rolled his eyes

"Boring!" He yelled from the back of the class, everyone laughed, seeming that Choromatsu's class liked his brother more then he liked him.

"Why don't we learn about something more interesting! Like Mr. Matsuno's personal life aye..?" Everything went silent, even Choromatsu. He wasn't mad nor was he happy, just emotionless. No one really expected this, it was just out of the blue/red. 

Osomatsu grinned, knowing this point would get quite interesting.

"Did you know that Mr Matsuno used to have an obsession with Nyaa-chan?" The class giggled slightly as the younger brother remained still.

"Yeah he used to Fa-"Choromatsu quickly covered his big brothers mouth

"Okay Osomatsu thats enough for you! Now go sit back down..." Osomatsu licked the hand

"He also got so drunk once he broke his older brothers arm!" The class laughed as Choromatsu went red with embarrassment.

"It was only a fracture!"

"Same thing" a student yelled from the font row.

"He also a virgin!" The whole class burst with laughter as Choromatsu was flushed of embarrassment, punching his brother's stomach.

"Go sit down." He said seriously, Osomatsu gasped for air intensely, dramatically falling to the ground 

"W-What have you done!" His acting was terrible, the class could tell it was fake but Choromatsu was just too gullible to realise.

"U-Uhh I-I'm so sorry! Damn it! W-Why don't I take you to the nurse's office?" Osomatsu looked up at the class and winked, hinting that he was trying to get Choromatsu to waste the lesson so they wouldn't need to work. 

"I-I U-Uh.. O-Okay... I'll go with you... But your class?" Choromatsu looked over at the class, they tried to seem like they worried for Osomatsu but really, they just wanted a free period.

"They'll be fine, we wont be very long!"Osomatsu smiled

"Thanks Choro~" He shakily got himself off the ground 

"B-Be good class" He stuttered, having Choromatsu support him from the shoulders. Limping out of the room, he gave a thumbs up to the class behind his back.

As time passes, the brothers had reached the nurse's office, Choromatsu knocked on the wooden door

"Coming!" The nurse called out. As the door opened, a big busted woman in a nurse's outfit smiled at the two. Osomatsu couldn't help but to stare at her, drooling over her large breasts. Choromatsu slapped his brother slightly.

"So what seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked

"U-U-Uhhh.... Uhhh... Ehh... Booooo... Booooo...." Choromatsu elbowed his older brother

"He's feeling a bit sick, So I thought I'd let him rest" He tried avoiding the fact that he had 'winded' his brother, although he felt bad for lying. The nurse stepped aside, signalling the boys in

"Mr.... Mr... Mr....?" Osomatsu remained silent but his heart pumped extremely fast, he almost felt like he was turned on ( FUCK I'M ACTUALLY DYING , WHY AM I EVEN WRITING THIS

"Call him Osomatsu, Apologies if he seems a bit stunned.... He uhhh... does this when he's not feeling well" The nurse smiled

"Well Osomatsu, why don't you take a seat and we'll check you out" Choromatsu sighed in relief 

"Alright well, I've got a class to get back to! Hope you feel better soon big brother!" Walking out, he leaned slightly towards Osomatsu

"Your welcome dumbass" He whispered. 

Reaching the hallway back to the classroom, Choromatsu whiffed a familiar smell. A smell he always regretted. The smell of churros. Today it was cultural festival, a day where the students of many cultures get to share their talents with the school.

"I-Is th-that..." He drifted slowly towards the cafeteria, His mind fully focused on the smell, not thinking of the consequences or what happened last time.

 

"Ch-Ch-Churros?" He slightly foamed from the mouth, walking past the cafeteria lady (NO I'M NOT GONNA DO A STEREOTYPICAL UGLY CAFETERIA LADY, IM GONNA BE NOICE AND SAY SHES A NORMAL MOM, OKAY A SOCCER MOM ^^)

"Ah Matsuno! What brings your wandering around here during period 2?" Choromatsu was too focused to reply, he hadn't smelt or had a churro in so long his mind and gut had been craving one. He zombily ( NOT EVEN A WORD BUT MAKING IT ONE) opened the door, quietly chanting 'churros' under his breath

"Matsuno? Choro?" The cafeteria lady snapped her fingered at the brother but he didn't listen, his focus was uncontrollable, there was no way he could snap out of it. He grabbed a churro from the burning deep fryer, devouring it like an animal.

"Like it? Its home made!" Choromatsu started shaking intensely, his heart pumped harder then it could ever before. 

"M-M-More!!!" He yelled, grabbing the cafeteria lady, literallyy groping her

"Ow! Matsuno! Stop it! There still cooking!" She started sweating in worry, Choromatsu just gripped harder and harder 

"GIVE THEM!" The lady shakily pointed to the stack of raw churros on the bench. He rushed over to them, gulping down each and everyone of them. After finishing them, Churromatsu went to go terrorise the classes.  
Desks were shit on, laptops were thrown out windows and students were hit. (?) There was no escaping this disaster. It was a churro made in hell! His last destination was the nurse's office, of course most of the female teachers had already been 'hurt' by Mr Matsuno but of course he left the best till last, or so he thought?

Bursting the nurse's door open with a single kick, there Osomatsu was. With the nurse. (NO YOU DIRTY PERVET. DON'T THINK THOSE THINGS. BAD.) Making out. Osomatsu pulled the nurse closer, her boobs pushed up against him. The nurse ran her fingers through the brothers hair, getting deeper into the kiss. Osomatsu grinned and bit her lip.

"Osomatsu nii-san?" Choromatsu immediately snapped out of his churro mode. Osomatsu pulled out of the kiss in horror, the nurse pushed him away in shock. 

"W-What are you doing?" He asked. It took him a moment to think, then he smelt the familiar smell.

"You didn't..." Choromatsu nodded in despair, his eyes filled with tears 

"You fucking did! Didn't you!" He ran over to his older brother and cried on his shoulder.

"I fucking did!! I'm gonna be a shitty NEET again..." Osomatsu burst out in laughter as the nurse slowly walked of the room to give the brothers some quiet time. 

"I hate my life..." Choromatsu continue crying, thinking what the principle's going to say.

 

Author Note: FINALLY DONE!! MY GOD THIS TOOK A WHILE!! SO PROUD THIS IS FINALLY DONE~ I MIGHT WORK ON MY AGE AU FAN FIC NOW CAUSE' I'VE RELEASED 3 BIG-ISH CHAPTERS FOR THIS FANFIC!~ THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON <3


End file.
